


A Demons Pride

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: A Demons Pride [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Rewrite, Ricky B (littletoes101)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166840/chapters/242994 Ricky asked us to rewrite his fic.-When Sebastian is raped at the hands of Claude Faustus, he must work to overcome the emotions associated with the violation. But it's hard to move past an event when there's lingering reminders everywhere you look; even inside you-
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/ Claude Faustus
Series: A Demons Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705819
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/gifts).



> This is currently being rewritten! There will be a better version posted soon; sorry for the inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any formatting errors! This was copy and pasted from where it is also posted on Wattpad! Link to Wattpad if you want one that doesn't contain any weird formatting: https://www.wattpad.com/867729845-a-demons-pride-chapter-one

"Ugh.." Sebastian bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet beneath him, hands scrabbling on the cool porcelain desperately as he retched. He'd take his gloves off, so he could feel how cold the bowl was in comparison to his seemingly feverish skin.   
The contract mark on his hand was visible to anyone, but right now, that was the farthest thing from his mind. He had somehow managed to remember to close the door in his haste to get to a bathroom, but he hadn't locked it, so anyone who heard the retching noises could easily walk in and see him. Not like he was able to get up to lock it now, anyways.   
He just hoped no one heard him. Or they at least waited until after he was done vomiting up the contents of his stomach, and had come up with a plausible excuse, to ask him why had been throwing up.   
Because he didn't really know why.  
He had been feeling fine earlier, but as the day went on, he had begun to feel a bit...off. Not like himself. He had managed to cook dinner for the gathering being held tonight at the manor, but shortly after, the odd feeling had gotten stronger and seemed to settle in his stomach. Then he started feeling nauseous, and that's when he had left for the bathroom, hoping he would make it in time.   
Now he didn't know how long he had been throwing up for. It couldn't have been that long, seeing as he wasn't dry heaving yet and was still expelling the contents of his stomach. He just hoped it ended soon.   
-  
Sebastian shrugged off his tailcoat the best he could as he continued to throw up, noticing the amount of bile was lessening. So maybe he was nearing the end of this vomiting spell. He hoped so. His throat was raw, and he didn't know how many rinses of mouthwash it would take to wash the bitter taste of his stomach contents out of his mouth.   
The vomiting finally stopped, and he was able to lower the lid, flush, then try to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath, he looked down at the rest of his butler ensemble. He sighed when he saw that there was a streak of vomit on it, from the beginning of his vomiting spell. He hadn't been able to yank open the toilet lid in time.   
He stood up slowly, noticing how weak his knees felt. He had to hold onto the edge of the nearby countertop to fully hoist himself up. Once he was able to stand - the weakness didn't concern him too much seeing as what had just happened - he grabbed the mouthwash and poured some out into the cap, rinsed, and spit it out.   
He had to do that a few more times before his mouth started to taste more like mint and less like acidic bile. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, and his hair was mussed up. All that combined with the vomit on his shirt, didn't leave anything to the imagination on what had happened.   
He grabbed the tailcoat from the floor, wincing at the muscles in his stomach that were still sore from vomiting. And for other reasons; one reason that he still didn't want to admit had happened. He draped the tailcoat over his shoulder; he knew he should drape it over his arm, but he didn't want to be seen with the unsightly streak on his shirt. This at least preserved his butler persona a little.   
Though, it wasn't like he hadn't been seen completely unraveled by someone in the past few weeks-  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the images streaming in as he walked to his room. It was useless, though, and he found himself clenching his jaw. His stomach began to feel unsettled again, though it was more out of disgust as to what happened. And at himself, for the most part.   
For not doing more to stop it.  
-  
The wooden banister nearby cracked. Mey Rin jumped, not expecting it. She saw Sebastian walk by and enter his room, emotions broiling in his eyes. She took a step back, scared now; there were times when she was reminded that Sebastian wasn't entirely human, and this was one of them.   
Once Sebastian had entered his room and closed the door, she proceeded back up the stairs and to the guest rooms that she had been tasked to clean. She made a note to tell the other servants to be careful around Sebastian when she was done cleaning the rooms. If he had cracked that banister, there was a high chance that he wouldn't hesitate to give them all a triple decker ice cream scoop if they were to mess up.   
Or worse, if he really was as angry as he looked.  
She finished cleaning the rooms and descended down the staircase, seeing the other servants nearby.   
"Bard. Finnian."   
Tanaka was just drinking tea. He never bothered Sebastian, except for the mild irritation when they ran out of tea because of him. But she didn't feel like she needed to address that at the moment.   
Bard looked up, an unlit cigarette in his mouth that he was going to light. Finnian was next to him, looking at a small hole in his gloves. "What is it?" Bard asked.  
"It's about Mister Sebastian." She ushered them into the kitchen, in case Sebastian came down from his room. She didn't want him overhearing the servants, whispering behind his back about him.  
"Is he still sick?" Bard asked.  
"Sick?"  
"He wasn't looking good earlier. He had to leave after cookin' dinner."   
"Hm. Well, that could be a reason for his behavior.." She thought it over. "Regardless, he seems angry, he does. And I don't want any of us to tick him off."   
"Yea, but you know how that always goes," Bard leaned against the countertop, raised the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took a drag, and grey smoke filtered out of his mouth a second later. "He doesn't think we're good at anythin', anyways. We always mess up. And if we go and act all special like, he'll know somethin's up."  
Mey Rin sighed. "I know. But if he's angry enough to crack the banister-"  
"Wait, he did?"   
Mey Rin nodded. "If he's angry enough to crack the banister, he's angry enough to do something to us if we mess up. Talking worse than the ice cream scoop, I am."  
Baldroy thought it over. "I guess you're right. I don't want to find out what could be worse than the triple decker ice cream scoop. But how do you propose we do this?"  
"First off, no cooking with your flamethrower, Bard." She turned to Finnian. "And Finnian: keep a lid on your strength, if you can. If Mister Sebastian can keep a lid on his, I'm sure you can do the same."  
"Right!" Finnian nodded. Baldroy did the same.   
"Mister Sebastian won't know what hit 'im!" Baldroy replied. "I guess it's a do over of all the other times we've tried to surprise 'im and it's gone wrong."  
"Except this time we'll actually succeed. And we're not trying to surprise him. It's more like trying to do everything properly for once." Though, she supposed, that was a surprise in itself.   
And she felt bad knowing that she had basically just said they needed a special occasion to act properly. They had all been hired, or found, and expected to fulfill their duties. Only trying to do them correctly now only because Sebastian was sick...  
...amounted to giving Sebastian pity.   
And she knew he wouldn't like that if he found out. Regardless, the plan had been put into motion, and there was no stopping it now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is acting strangely, and it's becoming noticeable to everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, link to one without the weird formatting since Ao3 doesn't know to do paragraphs, and I don't have the time to add space after every paragraph: https://www.wattpad.com/909606131-a-demons-pride-chapter-two

Sebastian dropped his tailcoat onto his bed, and began to strip out of the rest of his butler ensemble as quickly as possible, thanking his nimble fingers that he could unbutton his vest without looking down.   
He didn't want to look at his body. He didn't want the rest of the memories of that terrible night resurfacing, of Claude's flagitious actions. He was trying his best to put everything to the back of his mind, though he knew it wasn't smart to just pretend it had never happened. But if he were to confront them..  
He felt weak. He had felt weak and powerless that night, and the feeling had stayed with him throughout the whole few weeks after it had happened. He was berating himself in his head while he was working, which meant the servants had to repeat themselves a few times for him to hear them. Berating himself for not doing more to stop Claude, though he wasn't sure what exactly he could have done.   
He was just another face, another demon in Hell. There were demons stronger than him, and he knew that.   
He knew Claude was stronger than him, that his venom carried a more powerful punch. Claude relied on the spiders he could commandeer, to catch his prey, while Sebastian didn't have any minions of his own. He mostly relied on strength, his wits, and remaining one step ahead of his enemies if he could.   
And none of them had helped him that night.   
Claude had slowly but surely robbed Sebastian of everything he tried to use to stop him. Even now, Sebastian could remember how it felt for Claude's spider venom to course through his veins, how it felt ice cold as it immobilized him. How his muscles failed to react to his commands, and how, eventually, he felt his vocal cords and tongue fall prey to the same immobility.   
So he couldn't cry out.   
Sebastian's jaw clenched again. Instead of unbuttoning the vest, he felt his claws grow and he angrily ripped through the thin material, leaving it hanging in jagged halves on his body. He looked down at the vest, his chest heaving, then at his claws.   
He was losing control of himself. First the banister, now he was ripping his clothes up. He willed his claws to go back, and they did so reluctantly. He ran his hand through his hair. He would have to discard this vest and grab a new one; thankfully, he had spares.   
Mostly due to villains rendering his clothing full of holes, and Baldroy constantly covering his uniforms in soot when Sebastian was too close to one of his explosions. But it didn't matter why he had them right now, what mattered was at least he had some. He unbuttoned the shirt, thankfully without ripping it, and laid it down on the bed next to the tailcoat.   
He walked over to the closet, and grabbed a new vest and shirt out. He put them on, then looked down at his trousers. Part of him hoped he wouldn't have change out of those. Thankfully, they didn't look like they were stained or anything, but if he had changed the top, would it hurt to change the bottom?  
He figured it couldn't hurt, and quickly stripped himself of them, laying them down next to the rest of his previous uniform. He grabbed a new pair of trousers, and quickly pulled them on, zipping them up.   
He was trying to avoid any evidence of Claude's abuse to his body, and that meant not looking at the bruises he had left. Ugly, plum colored bruises mottled his narrow hips, a blemish on his normally perfect skin. Skin that Claude had held and touched....hips that Claude had carelessly..thrusted into..  
Sebastian felt like he was going to throw up again. He felt his fingers tingle as his claws threatened to resurface again. He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. He did that a few more times before he felt stable. He couldn't rip any more clothing, and he couldn't let the others see his claws.   
Once he felt stable again, he gathered up the articles of clothing he had placed on the bed, and left the room to throw his clothes in the washing machine. He threw them in, and decided to see if his master had any orders for him, perhaps something related to the banquet tonight.   
Anything to take his mind off of what happened.   
-  
He reached his master's room and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. There was nothing for a minute, and he was about to knock again, when he heard rustling inside the room. "Who is it?"  
"Sebastian, my lord. Your butler."  
There was a sigh. "Very well. You may come in."   
Sebastian entered, seeing Ciel at his desk with a pile of paperwork. "You look rather busy, my lord. Pardon me for interrupting."  
"It's fine, I-" Ciel raised his gaze to Sebastian, and whatever he was going to say fizzled out when he saw his butler's appearance. Sebastian's hair was messy and he was still regaining his color. His eyes looked a bit bloodshot as well. "Sebastian, what is wrong with you?"  
"Wrong with me? The-" There was a small but sharp pain on his left hand, almost like a mosquito had bit him; a consequence of lying, seeing as it was against the rules of the contract. He tried to keep his expression schooled so Ciel wouldn't know, but the quiet sigh Ciel let out told him he had failed at doing so.   
"Sebastian, just tell me what is wrong with you. It's unusual for me to see you in such a state." Come to think of it, ever since that dinner party with Claude and Alois, Sebastian had been acting a bit off.   
Ciel had chalked it up initially to there just being discourse between the two butlers, seeing as they typically couldn't stand each other; or so Ciel assumed, since he had never taken much time to analyze Claude's demeanor. Sebastian had left because apparently Claude had wanted to speak to him in private...  
And that was when it had all started, Ciel realized. There hadn't been any mal intent between the two before the conversation, so whatever they had been talking about triggered Sebastian's odd behavior...  
Now Ciel was curious about what had transpired during that conversation.   
"Sebastian?" Ciel realized Sebastian hadn't answered him the whole time he had been thinking. He stood up, walked over, and snapped his fingers in his butler's face. A disheveled appearance...lying to him...not answering him like his mind was elsewhere... "Come back to Earth. This isn't like you."   
Now Ciel was the one who had to school his expression.   
Sebastian blinked, his gaze focusing back on Ciel. "Sorry, my lord. I was...just thinking."  
"About what? And answer me this time."  
"About why I've been feeling so sick, mostly, my lord."  
"Well, do you know why you've been feeling so sick? Your behavior's off, and so is your appearance. For someone like you to slip up like this.." Now he was even more curious about that conversation. For it to have such an effect on Sebastian...  
"I..I don't know, my lord. That's the truth." Ciel watched his butler's face for any sign of him lying. When there was none, he sat back down in his seat, concern trickling into his stomach. He felt cold.   
"Well, something's up with you. And it happened after the conversation with Claude, didn't it?"   
Sebastian's eyes widened, and the same emotions from earlier filtered in. It looked as if Sebastian was reviewing the events of whatever had transpired during their conversation...and not seeing Ciel at all. It was almost like...  
Suddenly, it hit Ciel, and his breath left him in a gasp.   
He wasn't entirely sure if this was what was happening, but it looked similar. Ciel remembered that every time he had a PTSD attack, or remembered some bad memory, the current surroundings would fade away and he would be thrust back into the surroundings of that particular memory.   
So whatever had happened during that conversation was bad enough to trigger a response like that. Ciel got up, snapping his finger in front of Sebastian's face again, but Sebastian didn't seem to register them. Ciel hesitantly placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder...  
...and the butler flinched, stepping away from Ciel. The emotions faded away the longer he looked at Ciel, as if whatever had been replaying was slowly fading away. Sebastian's breathing was erratic, but it slowed back to normal eventually.   
Ciel had felt his heart rate spike when Sebastian reacted the way he did. It was thudding against his chest, but unlike Sebastian's breathing, it didn't go back to normal because he was so concerned. Something was seriously wrong with Sebastian, and it was because of Claude.   
Now he just had to figure out what that something was.   
And he wasn't sure if Sebastian was going to tell him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it (as much as you can enjoy reading about what happened to Sebastian)


End file.
